


Bread (6)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Baking, Bread, Conversation, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: It's one of the only things that Kai can successfully make without burning or totally destroying it.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago)
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Kudos: 35





	Bread (6)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say.  
> Enjoy!

Bread was one of the only things (apart from eggs or rice) that Kai could make successfully without burning.

Flour and yeast don't cost all that much.

When Ray and Maya first disappeared, they had eaten what was in the cupboards from Maya's last shopping trip the day they disappeared.

But when that was depleted and people weren't buying weapons and other stuff made by a nine-year-old so money was a bit short.

Six-year-old Nya had found Maya's recipe for a mixed seed bread (which had been left on the table as she had been planning on making it _that_ day).

Yeast and flour were the only things that remained in the cupboards, they got a small multi-bag of seeds at the market that day.

The first time he made the bread, it hadn't risen and was doughy after baking, a waste of ingredients.

Afterwards, with a few more tries, the quality got better and eventually looked like a loaf of bread should do (imagine a semicircle loaf).

Eventually, they started getting enough money for other food but he still made it on occasion.

* * *

Years later, not too long after Morro's possession of Lloyd and Nya unlocking her True Potential, the Smith siblings were standing out on the Bounty's deck together.

"You should make the Bread for everyone, I think they would all like it," she told him, working on fixing a tear in Lloyd's gi.

"No, no way. Anyways, Zane's is so much better," he said.

"Kai, Zane is a Nindroid, of course his baking is that good," Nya said, glancing at her brother.

"Just make a small one, as a tester," She got up to go return Lloyd's gi to him.

A few hours later, Lloyd had stopped by the kitchen, having smelt something baking.

"Zane what ar- _KAI?!_ "

_He couldn't quite believe his eyes, it was Kai baking, not Zane?_

The Master of Fire was just taking freshly baked bread out of the oven when the Green Ninja entered the room.

"Hi greenie. And to answer your question, this is multi-seed bread," he chucked a chunk at Lloyd, who barely caught it.

"Didn't know you baked," Lloyd said before taking a bite of the bread chunk.

_It was surprisingly really good._

"I don't, not often anyway," Kai told him.

Before he knew it, Lloyd had gone and stolen the rest of the loaf and went into the game room where everyone else was.

He later found out that the kid had shared it with everyone, without telling them who made it.

Jay and Cole thought that it was store-bought, Zane was confused as it tasted good and he hadn't made it, and Nya was the one to tell them who actually made it.

"No way. Kai made this?" Jay couldn't believe his ears, "Zane, did you made this?" he asked.

_Lloyd and Nya had to be lying, perhaps Zane had made it earlier and Lloyd was tricking them?_

"I did not, for I have not had the time and have been either in here or outside training all day," the Nindroid answered.

Nya was glad that they all got to try The Bread, it was about time too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment, it makes my day.


End file.
